


A Night To Remember

by Doylebaby



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doylebaby/pseuds/Doylebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Halloween just about anything can happen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Words in italics are thoughts. This {{ }} indicates whispers and this *** *** is to indicate the beginning and end of a flashback.  
> 

  
  


  


  
**A Night To Remember**   


The fire crackled gently, emitting a soft glow of light, turning to eerie shadows in the far corners of the room.

The soft rustling of turning pages was the only other sound.

The house groaned ominously as the wind picked up outside. The sole occupant in the living room lifted his head to listen, a soft smile playing around his lips as he stretched his long legs towards the fire.

Outside the storm was rapidly approaching.

 

A slight draught across the landing was slowly easing the door to the bedroom open, almost as if an invisible hand pushed against it, a presence demanding entrance.

Moonlight seeping in through a crack in the curtain revealed the sleeper, tossing and turning restlessly. He moaned when he turned from his stomach to his back, long limbs sprawling, taking up more than half the bed as he settled again.

Dark shadows grew longer as the full moon disappeared behind the thunderclouds suddenly invading the sky.

The first clap of thunder startled the sleeper and he whimpered softly but as soon as the noise died down, he relaxed again. A bolt of lightning illuminated the room briefly, showing the sleeper clearly in the rumpled bed. His dark curls messily spread out on the pillow, a fine sheen of sweat on his forehead, the sheets only covering him from the hips down. 

The room lit up with every lightning bolt, getting brighter after each new roll of thunder. It didn’t wake the sleeper, although he was becoming more agitated. His hands clutched the bedding as if in the throes of passion, his head moved from side to side as if he objected to nature’s violent outburst… or perhaps he was caught in a nightmare from which even the heaviest thunderclap couldn’t pull him.

The door squeaked as another gust of wind found its way inside, while outside the first wisps of mist were appearing.

~ * ~ 

In the living room, the man closed his book and dropped it on the coffee table. He slowly stood and walked to the large window, pushing the curtain aside.

The wind was howling and thunder and lightning followed each other as if playing a game of catch. 

He stood for a while, peering into the dark, as if he was waiting for someone or something. After a while, he stretched and yawned then he looked at his watch, it was almost midnight. 

He returned to his chair and picked up the book again, but it stayed closed in his lap. 

His thoughts went back to a year ago, when his life had changed so radically, his and that of the man he loved.  
How was it possible that one person’s devastation could be another’s path to joy? He shook his head, life could be cruel sometimes.

 

A sudden strange noise made him look up, it sounded as if someone was whispering at him, but there was no one else in the room. 

 

{{ Eric }}

 

The whispering noises seemed to come from the fireplace, he got up from the chair and moved a little closer. 

 

{{ Eric }}

 

Before his surprised eyes, small tendrils of smoke started to drift into the room, whirling around him, swishing past. A little startled he stepped back, watching the smoke drift through the room until it halted in front of him, curling together. More and more smoke appeared, whirling softly, until slowly a shape started to form as the whispers continued.

 

{{ Eric }}

 

Soon the shape started to become familiar, become human, not solid, only just visible as if one was looking into a very dirty, weathered mirror. 

Eric had been holding his breath from the moment the first wisps of smoke appeared and now he released it in a long shuddering sigh.

He blinked, not believing what he saw, it couldn’t be, it was impossible… he took a step back… tiny shivers of fear crawling up and down his spine.

The apparition stood watching him; it made no sound now, not even a whisper.

Eric lifted a hand as if to push it away, but dropped it again when he realised there was nothing to touch.

“Is it you?” he whispered a little breathlessly. “Is it really you?”

The smoke curled tighter as if to convey a message, a message that would only be understood if shown.

Eric watched with trepidation, searching for something… anything, could it really be…?

The vision became more visible, as if the mirror had been wiped, as if a veil was lifted and suddenly he could look into clear green eyes.

“Sean,” Eric choked out, “it’s really you.”

Standing before him in faded black jeans, a pale green shirt and on bare feet, it **was** Sean. 

“How?” he whispered, he reached out a hand again, wanting to touch, but his hand went straight through Sean. The vision rippled just a little at the movement, like water would, then it stilled again. 

Eric shook himself out of his stupor, his brow furrowed and his eyes seemed to darken in anger. “Why, Sean? Tell me why, why did you have to leave him like that? Couldn’t you have ended it decently before you took off, leaving him devastated?” 

He wanted to grab Sean by the shoulders and shake him and was utterly frustrated that he couldn’t. “Damn it, Sean, tell me! Why did you leave Orlando without a word?” he roared.

*** ***

Eric first met Orlando and Sean three years ago. Orlando taught French at the same school where Eric was a history teacher and Sean owned a shipping business with his partner Mr Csokas. They had become close friends and Eric would often be at Sean and Orlando’s home, sometimes if Eric dated, his date came along, but usually it was the three of them.

Eric remembered Orlando’s upset phone call when Sean hadn’t come home at Halloween. They were supposed to have gone to a party that night, but Sean never showed up.

By the next day Orlando had been frantic with worry and had urged Eric to accompany him to the police. Unfortunately the police couldn’t do much. There was no indication that something was wrong. Sean had left his office at around two in the afternoon according to the pub owner across the road who knew Sean well. His business partner Mr Csokas was out of town and couldn’t verify that statement, but there was no reason not to believe the man.

Hospitals in the vicinity had been checked to see if a patient with Sean’s description had been admitted, but that wasn’t the case. 

Orlando was desperate and didn’t know what to do, then he discovered that Sean’s credit cards were still being used and money was being withdrawn from his bank account. 

To the police this was a clear indication that Sean had left Orlando and was setting up a life for himself somewhere else.

Eric was afraid the police were right, but Orlando refused to believe it, but after a while, he no longer received Sean’s mail and when he’d called the bank he was informed all of Sean’s accounts had been transferred and his mail was forwarded to a new address. 

Orlando had asked… pleaded to be told Sean’s new address but the bank could not change their policy and violate a client’s trust.

Orlando had again visited the police and demanded that someone listened to him, and Eric had been surprised when a Detective Inspector Urban had asked Orlando to tell him more.

Orlando had told him that Sean would never leave him like that, it just wasn’t in Sean’s nature, but more importantly he wouldn’t leave his business like that. He would not abandon his business partner from one day to the next without a proper explanation.

The inspector had promised Orlando he would look into it and he had, with devastating result for Orlando.

The inspector had managed to retrieve Sean’s new address from the bank and had even gone so far as to pay Sean a visit. Only to find out a man answering Sean’s description had left the given address a few days before and had moved on.

Orlando finally had to admit to himself that Sean had indeed left him without any warning. He had obviously started a new life because he hadn’t taken any of his things. No clothes, pictures, books or mementos, nothing. Just the clothes he had worn that day, the things he’d had in the briefcase he had taken with him and his car.

 

Eric had watched Orlando slowly fall apart, his confidence, his self-esteem had vanished. He did everything on autopilot, walked around in a daze and couldn’t seem to shake himself out of it. 

After two months without any change, Eric knew something had to be done, so one day he arrived on Orlando’s doorstep, overnight bag in his hand with no intention to be sent on his way. He had told Orlando that if he didn’t start taking better care of himself, Eric would do it for him.

In his apathetic state, Orlando had allowed Eric inside without any protest. 

It took a lot of coaxing, pushing and determination from Eric, to shake Orlando out of his stupor and to slowly start living again.

After a couple of weeks Eric started to make noises of going back to his own place. Orlando had looked a little panicked and had suggested that Eric could move in with him. The house was too big for Orlando alone and he frankly didn’t think he could cope with being alone again.

Eric then carefully proposed that maybe Orlando should sell the house and move somewhere else, so that the memories of Sean wouldn’t overwhelm him on a daily basis.

Orlando had categorically refused. He said that if Sean ever decided he wanted to come back, he would at least know where to find him, because this was his home. 

“Do you still believe he will come back someday?” Eric had asked Orlando incredulously.

Orlando had shrugged, then with a tiny twist of his mouth he had whispered. “I hope so…”

Eric had been speechless; he couldn’t understand why Orlando still loved a man who had left him so ruthlessly, without any consideration. He didn’t want to pressure Orlando in to giving up the house though. If he needed more time, then Eric was prepared to give him all the time in the world.

Eric gradually moved his things from his own apartment into Orlando’s house and they managed to get along very well.

Eric had suppressed his desire for the younger man for a long time, but living with him, seeing him every day made it harder and harder.

Then one night when Eric came home late, he’d found Orlando drunk on the couch, a nearly empty bottle of whisky on the table; a bottle Eric knew had been unopened the day before. In the past, Orlando usually was a happy drunk, giggling over anything and everything, but these days he would get very depressed. Trying to prevent that from happening, Eric had urged Orlando to go to bed and sleep it off. 

Eric had helped Orlando up the stairs and into the bedroom, gently undressing the younger man and putting him to bed. When he was about to leave Orlando had stopped him.

“Don’t wanna be alone,” he’d slurred, reaching for Eric. Eric wanted to say no to him, didn’t want to get into this situation with Orlando, but he couldn’t resist the puppy eyed expression Orlando had given him and he had relented.

Getting into bed with Orlando was something Eric had been wanting for a long time, but this was not how he had envisioned it. As soon as he had crawled in bed, Orlando had scooted over and Eric had taken him in his arms.

“S-so tired of being cold,” Orlando had hiccupped sadly, squirming even closer.

Struck by the misery in Orlando’s voice, Eric had just held Orlando during the night, glad to be able to give him some kind of comfort. 

 

He’d woken up to someone gently nipping at his ear and when he opened his eyes he’d looked into Orlando’s flushed face, licking his lips as he’d waited for Eric to react.

“What’s going on?” Eric had asked him a little out of breath due to the sensation of a warm, wet tongue licking a stripe from his ear to his jaw.

“ ‘m horny,” Orlando had mumbled, continuing his ministrations.

“Are you still drunk?”

“Prolly,” Orlando had agreed without hesitation.

Eric had pushed Orlando away a bit. “We shouldn’t be doing this,” he’d said a little sternly.

“Please, I need it… Eric, please,” pleading brown eyes that he’d never been able to resist were turned to him. 

Eric had opened his mouth again to tell Orlando it really was a bad idea, but when his nipple was gently sucked, his voice no longer cooperated in a coherent way. Soft kisses down his chest and belly didn’t make it any better, and when he managed to lean up on his elbows and watched how Orlando engulfed his erection he gave up on speaking altogether. Just as he was about to come Orlando had pulled back and crawled up on the bed until his arse was above Eric’s erection, before Eric could say anything Orlando pushed down and took Eric in completely. 

Orlando had looked down in Eric’s face, his pupils dilated until nearly all the brown was gone from his eyes, sweat beading on his forehead. His hands were supporting himself on Eric’s chest as he started to move. 

It was over all too soon when Eric came with a shout, pumping up into Orlando’s tight channel and as soon as his hands touched Orlando’s shaft, he too came but there was no sound, no name… nothing. He’d collapsed on top of Eric, his face pressed against Eric’s throat shaking with quiet sobs.

The next couple of days had been rather awkward, Orlando had apologised to Eric because he felt terrible for using him like that. Eric had shrugged it off, telling Orlando that A - he had been drunk and horny and B - Eric was the nearest available warm body, no harm done. 

Then Orlando had panicked when he realised they hadn’t used any protection and Eric had cursed himself for not thinking of that either. “We’ll get that sorted, don’t worry about it,” he’d said trying to calm Orlando down.

It had taken quite a while before Orlando could forgive himself for his behaviour, finally Eric’s assurance that he hadn’t been forced into the situation, that he could have easily stopped him if he’d wanted to, could… no should have thought about using condoms too, had seemed to convince Orlando a bit.

“As long as you don’t hate me for it,” Orlando had told him with a small smile.

Eric had walked over to Orlando, raising his hand he had caressed Orlando’s cheek. “I could never hate you,” he’d whispered, “I love you, I’m in love with you… I have been for years.”

Orlando had been stunned into silence, his mouth opening and closing in shock. “B-but… I’m not in love with you!” he finally managed.

Eric had kept on stroking Orlando’s cheek, reassuring him, “Maybe not now, Orli, not yet, but maybe someday soon,” there was a hopeful note in his voice. 

Orlando had bitten his lip, then he’d nodded. “Yeah, maybe.”

*** ***

Everything had been sorted out, at Orlando’s insistence they were tested as soon as possible and only when the negative results were in, did he finally seem to be able to let it go.

 

Now, however, Eric stood in front of Sean, the one person that could shatter Orlando’s frail sense of peace. Anger and a fierce need to protect Orlando surged through him.

“Why have you come back?” Eric hissed, “He’s found some kind of peace at last. What do you want now, Sean?”

Sean cocked his head and Eric watched as smoky tendrils came from behind Sean and reached out at him like gnarly fingers. Eric shrank back, but the smoke started to whirl around him, grabbing him, holding him in place and then Sean seemed to dissolve. Suddenly there was this odd sensation of icy cold invading Eric’s body, taking possession of him and Eric had the strangest feeling he wasn’t alone anymore…

His body… his mind… there was another presence with him… no… sharing him.

“Eric.”

The voice, coming from his own mouth wasn’t his, who… then he realised.

_‘Sean.’_

“Yes, I’m here with you, inside of you, it is the only way.” 

It **was** Sean’s voice, Eric recognised it, but how could it be?

He moved… no, they moved to the hall and Eric felt himself turn until he stood in front of the large mirror that decorated the wall.

“Look in the mirror, Eric,” Sean advised him and Eric did.

He gasped at his mirror image, he didn’t see himself he only saw Sean, he, Eric was there and he wasn’t.

_“How? Why?”_ The thought whirled in his head the ability to speak taken from him apparently.

“It’s the only way for me to speak, to touch, to feel. I need **you** to be able to talk to Orlando, tell him what happened,” Sean answered him.

_‘What happened, Sean, why did you disappear?’_ Eric couldn’t help his anger, after all he was the one who had seen Orlando suffer, who had to comfort Orlando when he was so desperate after Sean’s sudden departure.

“I’ll explain later, Eric.” Sean walked to the stairs, when he suddenly stopped and looked at the coat rack in the hallway. He stalked towards it and grabbed a leather jacket hanging there. “That’s mine,” he said surprised.

_‘All your things are still here… Orlando couldn’t get himself to throw them out,’_ Eric replied. _‘Dammit Sean, he didn’t want to move in case you decided to come home again!’_

Sean sighed; he walked back to the stairs much slower this time. “This is going to be so hard on him and there’s nothing I can do. He needs to know… needs to find…” Sean trailed off when he climbed the stairs. 

_‘What, Sean, what does he need to know, is it important enough to cause him more pain?’_ Eric demanded to know, disregarding Sean’s last words. 

Sean didn’t answer him, they were in front of the bedroom door and they both could hear the distressed noises coming from inside. 

_‘He’s been having nightmares ever since…’_ Eric explained softly.

Sean pushed the door to the bedroom open and looked at the bed – their bed once, and its restless sleeper. Orlando was curled up like a ball in the middle of the bed, facing the door, the sheets barely covering him; one hand was beside his face clutching the pillow, the other clenched in a fist against his chest. He was mumbling continuously, letting out soft pained whimpers every now and then.

Sean stepped inside the room and softly closed the door; he made his way to the bed and sat down on the edge. He reached out a hand and brushed the curls from Orlando’s forehead, noticing they were slightly damp.

“I’m sorry, love, I’m so sorry,” he whispered sadly. 

“Nonono…” Orlando moaned, “don’t go.” 

Eric felt as if he was intruding somehow but there was nothing he could do about that. He watched as Sean caressed Orlando’s face, how Orlando automatically leaned in to the touch, softly sighing in his sleep.

“Orlando.” Sean took Orlando’s hand still clenched in a fist and gently stroked the fingers, trying to relax them and slowly they responded to his touch, unclenching until Orlando’s hand was cradled in both of Sean’s.

“Orlando, love, you have to wake up now,” Sean urged him.

Orlando blinked and slowly opened his eyes.

The room was still mainly in the dark, only the gap between the curtains letting in a little moonlight heavily obscured by the thunderclouds still crowding the sky.

“Orlando?” Sean repeated again.

Orlando’s eyes sought and found Sean’s and he gasped, he pulled his hand away and flung himself backwards on the bed, bumping against the headboard. His hands stretched out as if to fend off an enemy.

“Go away! Please, leave me alone, I can’t take it anymore,” he whispered in desperation. “Please, not again!”

 

Eric’s heart went out to Orlando, he was making himself as small as possible on the bed, looking at him… them… as if he watched his worst nightmare come to life.

 

“Orlando, love, it **is** me, I’m really here,” Sean told the younger man softly, he was standing next to the bed now, hoping that the distance between them would calm the distraught man down.

“You can touch me, feel me, I’m here now, Orlando, please come closer my love,” Sean pleaded.

“No,” Orlando whimpered, shaking his head violently. “You will just disappear again as soon as I try to touch you.”

“Please…” Sean held out his hand, “I promise I will not disappear, I’ve held your hand just now, you felt that didn’t you?” 

Orlando’s eyes widened as he realised that he had felt the hands that held his own just a few seconds ago.

“Promise you won’t disappear?” Orlando whispered his voice trembling with the fear of being disappointed again.

Sean nodded, “I promise, I promise I won’t disappear.” _‘For now.’_ Eric heard it echoing in his mind.

Orlando reached out beside him and clicked on the lamp on the nightstand and a soft glow illuminated the room. Orlando’s eyes were closed tightly as he slowly withdrew his hand from the light switch.

“Still here,” Sean assured him.

Orlando opened first one eye than the other and when he saw that Sean was still there he shuffled closer, keeping an eye on Sean at all times. When he was close enough he lifted a hand and poked against Sean’s shoulder.

Eric could feel the soft push too.

Sean chuckled, “I’m here, love, you can touch me.”

More daringly Orlando raised up on his knees and touched Sean’s face, careful fingers traced the crinkle lines around Sean’s eyes, the laugh lines around his mouth, the shell of his ears, each familiar feature was touched and compared to the memory still vivid in Orlando’s mind. 

“Sean?” Orlando breathed, “It **is** you.” 

Sean nodded as he looked in the brown eyes overflowing with tears, he opened his arms invitingly and Orlando launched himself forward, burying his face against Sean’s chest while the strong arms held him tightly.

Eric felt the impact of Orlando’s body against his own, but it were not his arms that held the younger man so protectively. It wasn’t his touch that comforted Orlando.

“It’s alright, love,” Sean murmured, but Eric could feel Sean was holding something back.

“Sean?” Orlando whispered against Sean’s chest. “Why?”

“Oh love,” Sean choked out, “not because I wanted to, never because I chose to. Something happened and…” he was unable to continue. 

Orlando’s hands stroked up and down the strong back, returning comfort. 

Eric felt the soft feather light brushes, barely though, as if it was accidental.

“You’re back now,” Orlando sighed, “tell me what happened, please?”

“I’m not…” Sean started, but he didn’t finish his sentence, instead he pulled Orlando closer, buried his face in the soft dark curls and inhaled deeply.

Eric wondered if Sean could smell the sweet scent of Orlando’s shampoo and his own unique scent, Eric could and it was intoxicating as always.

“Just let me enjoy being close to you for a while,” Sean nearly begged, “we’ll talk later.”

Orlando nodded. “Lie on the bed with me?” he asked, his brown eyes still damp from the recently shed tears.

Wordlessly they moved to lie in the middle of the large bed, their arms tightly wound around each other, just looking at each other.

“I can’t believe you’re back,” Orlando sighed, snuggling closer.

Sean didn’t reply, he just held the slender body even tighter, placing soft kisses on Orlando’s temple and forehead. 

Orlando nuzzled Sean’s throat, while his hands stroked up and down Sean’s arms.  
“Why are you still wearing clothes, Sean, I want to feel you, touch you properly,” he said tugging on Sean’s shirt.

Sean chuckled, “Impatient little bugger.” He pulled his shirt over his head and slid from the bed to wiggle out of his jeans.

 

Eric was stunned, here he was, sharing his body with Sean and now Sean was… He wished he could close his eyes and not see what was going to happen next. It would be torture to see, feel and hear Sean making love to Orlando.

 

Orlando pulled the boxers he had been wearing off and threw them aside without seeing where they landed. He pulled Sean back down on the bed and kissed him fiercely. “Make love to me, Sean, it has been so long, I… I can’t even remember…” he trailed off burying his face against Sean’s chest.

“I know, love,” Sean mumbled, petting Orlando’s curls and holding him tight. He rolled Orlando on his back and covered the younger man’s body with his own. Orlando slid his arms and legs around Sean, pulling him even closer.

“So good to feel you again, Seanie.”

Sean pressed their lips together, fusing their mouths in a deep, passionate kiss. Then Sean pulled back and straddled Orlando’s hips, he started to touch the long lean torso with arousing caresses and soft kisses. He nibbled softly on a prominent collarbone, licked and sucked a spot at Orlando’s side that made him squirm and giggle until he nearly screamed.

“Sean, stop! Please, I need to feel you inside me now,” he begged and Sean nodded.

He stroked Orlando’s quivering belly, and pushed his legs up until his knees were bent and his feet flat on the bed. “We’ll be one again, my love,” Sean whispered as his hand reached for the lube in the usual place. He prepared Orlando carefully, never stopping his loving caresses.

When he coated his own erection, Orlando looked at him an unspoken question in his eyes. 

Sean understood immediately. “There’s no need for that, love,” he assured him as he slowly slid inside Orlando’s tight passage.

Orlando sighed happily and wound his legs around Sean’s waist. 

Their movements were so in harmony, every thrust familiar, Orlando arched his back as Sean touched him just right, a satisfied moan escaping his lips.

They made love, their bodies one as if they had never been separated.

 

Eric was there, experiencing everything Sean felt, it was strange, it was beautiful, it was torture. He sensed Orlando was about to come and Eric watched the look of rapture on Orlando’s face, the most beautiful expression he had ever seen… because of Sean.

~ * ~ 

The two man lay entwined on the bed, exchanging slow, sweet kisses, until Sean moved to sit against the headboard, pulling Orlando against his chest.

“It’s time for that talk now, love. What I’m going to tell you won’t be easy for you, I’m sorry for having to do this to you.

Orlando clenched Sean’s hand in his. “You’re scaring me here, Seanie, what’s so horrible that you can’t tell me?”

“I need to tell you about that day a year ago, Orlando,” Sean murmured, stroking the younger man’s curls.

“Sean, I don’t care where you’ve been, I thought I wanted to know why you disappeared, but you’re back with me now and I don’t care anymore.”

Internally Eric winced, Orlando didn’t know what Sean was yet, it was going to be a devastating discovery.

“Orlando, I’m not… please listen to me, you have to know,” Sean said seriously.

“Alright,” Orlando nodded.

“A year ago I had an appointment with a new client in a warehouse at the docks. We were recommended highly to him, it was nothing out of the ordinary. I locked up the office and left. When I got there, the client was already waiting. We went inside as he started telling me what it was he expected from us.” Sean tightened his hold on Orlando before he continued. “I heard a noise behind me and when I turned round I was hit on the head…”

Orlando scrambled to his knees. “Is that what happened, Sean?” he asked breathlessly, “You were hit on the head and suffered from amnesia… forgot who you were… forgot about me?”

Sean shook his head. “No, Orlando, I didn’t have amnesia, I didn’t forget you, I…” he trailed off, having difficulty finishing his story.

“I don’t understand, Sean, have you been in hospital all this time then?”

Sean grabbed Orlando’s arms. “I was hit on the head, put in the boot of my own car and then they pushed the car into the water, Orlando.”

Orlando had turned pale. “How did you manage to get out of there?” he whispered.

Sean flicked his tongue over his lips; it took a while before he answered. 

“I didn’t.”

It was quiet for a little while as Orlando processed that answer, he frowned with confusion, finally he said. “What are you saying exactly, Sean, what do you mean?”

Sean closed his eyes briefly as he struggled with his emotions. “It can only mean one thing, Orlando… I died,” he whispered finally.

It was silent for a while, then Orlando managed to croak, “That’s not even remotely funny, Sean, do you know how worried I have been?”

Sean tightened his grip on Orlando. “I’m not joking, Orlando, I know it’s hard to believe… to understand, but it is the truth.”

Despite Sean’s strong grip, Orlando managed to pull away from him. “Stop it, Sean!” he yelled angrily, “Stop making a joke out of this. Stop treating me like a child, I can handle the truth; now tell it to me, please.” 

Sean sighed and dragged a hand through his hair. “I did, Orlando and I know what it must sound like to you, but it’s no joke. I hate to do this to you, but the only thing that will make you realise that I’m telling you the truth is to show it to you.”

Sean moved off the bed, while Orlando’s large brown eyes were fixed on him intently.

Sean held out a hand to him. “Orlando this is real, remember that.”

Before Orlando’s eyes, Sean started to fade and Eric felt as if a cloud was removed from around him, not entirely though but just enough for him to… materialise apparently, because Orlando’s eyes were budging and his mouth dropped open.

“I’m still here, Orlando, I have used Eric’s body to be able to reach you, to hold you, touch you, to talk to you…” Sean tried to explain.

Orlando had retreated from the bed, backing away to the far corner of the room. “How did you do that?” he asked with a trembling voice, “What kind of sick trick is this you bastard!” he shouted. “How could you do this to me, Eric?” he whispered brokenly, sinking to his knees.

Eric felt himself being enveloped again and understood that Sean must have returned back to his body completely.

“Orlando!” Sean’s voice was soft but firm and Orlando lifted his head, looking at Sean with brimming eyes. “This is no trick, Eric has nothing to do with this, I didn’t leave him any choice, I more or less invaded his body, but I was desperate to return to you for a last time.”

“Last time?” Orlando managed to force out, hugging himself.

Sean slowly walked over to him and knelt beside him. “On October 31st we’re given a chance for a final goodbye to our loved ones, sweetheart. I had to come, I had to tell you what happened to me, to see you, to kiss you… make love to you.” He slowly pulled the younger man in his arms, moving them back to the bed.

Sean settled them against the headboard, pulling the duvet around Orlando who was shivering from the shock. He lifted Orlando’s chin to look at him, he was very pale and tears were running down his face. 

“W-what happens now?” Orlando whispered.

Sean pulled him close. “I have to leave before dawn arrives, love, we can only exist during the night.” He looked at the window, judging by the light coming through the crack it wouldn’t be long before dawn. “We have to say goodbye, my love, remember that I will love you always and that I didn’t leave you by choice.”

Orlando clung to him. “Please don’t leave me, Sean,” he sobbed.

“I have to, Orlando, be strong my love, Eric will be here for you.” Sean’s arms were slowly slipping away from Orlando as he brushed a final kiss across trembling lips.

“Goodbye, my love,” he whispered.

~ * ~ 

Orlando ran down the stairs, nearly slipping in his haste.

“Orli,” Eric called out as he followed more sedately. “What’s the hurry, where are you going?”

He had already been awake for a while that morning when Orlando finally woke up with a jolt, clinging to Eric as he came to realise that everything that had happened during the night hadn’t been a nightmare. 

Eric had told him what had happened to him as Sean had taken over his body. Orlando had obviously been shocked and embarrassed when he fully understood that Eric had been there during his and Sean’s lovemaking. 

Eric had reassured him, told him he had nothing to feel embarrassed about, that it had been beautiful to watch him come undone for Sean.

Orlando had nodded, but Eric knew he still felt a little awkward with him.

After a long shower, Orlando had dressed and then out of the blue he was thundering down the stairs. Orlando rushed into the living room and ran to the desk next to the French windows. He pulled drawer after drawer open, rifling through them, obviously unable to find what he was looking for.

“Where is it?” he mumbled. “Where did I put it… where?” 

“Orlando, what are you looking for?” Eric tried again.

“I’m looking for… ah there it is!” he called out and held up a little card with scribbling on it, the new tear tracks visible on his face. “It’s Detective Inspector Urban’s telephone number, he gave it to me in case I needed him… or something,” Orlando’s voice cracked a little. 

Eric scowled a little. “Why would you need him?” he grumbled annoyed.

Orlando shrugged, “He was just being kind, Eric,” he said as he sat down in the chair at the desk. He reached for the telephone and started to dial the number until Eric stopped him. Orlando looked up at him questioningly.

Eric perched on the edge of the desk, stretching his long legs out in front of him; he ruffled his hair in agitation. “What are you going to tell him, Orlando? ‘I’ve had a visit from Sean’s ghost at Halloween and he told me where we can find him’?” he raised his eyebrows, “I’m sure that will go down well.”

It was obvious Orlando hadn’t thought that far ahead and his shoulders slumped. “I guess you’re right…” he mumbled.

Eric sighed, he felt bad for Orlando, but what could they do?

“You know, I don’t give a damn if they think it’s suspicious, I want Sean to be found. He deserves a proper resting place, Eric. Not… not in the boot of a car…” Orlando whispered sadly. 

“I know, Orli, I know. You have to do what you think is right,” Eric reluctantly agreed.

Orlando grabbed the telephone and started dialling again. “Hello? This is Orlando Bloom, may I speak to Detective Inspector Urban, please?”

Eric watched while Orlando waited for the Inspector to come on the phone.

“Inspector Urban?” Orlando asked, “I’ve received some new information about Sean. Could you… could you please come over to the house?” 

Eric wondered what the Inspector would think of the story, if he hadn’t been part of the experience he knew that he would have a hard time believing everything that had happened.

“I… I can’t tell it to you over the phone,” Orlando’s voice started to tremble, “please… just come over to the house.” 

He listened to the Inspector’s reply and then added, “I know, but it **is** important.”

Eric watched the emotions play across Orlando’s face while he listened to the Inspector.

“Yes, we’ll be here,” Orlando replied after a while, “Yes, Mr Bana too. Thank you Inspector.”

~ * ~ 

Detective Sergeant Wenham parked the car in the drive, nothing had changed since the last time they had been here.

“I wonder what he thinks he has that would suddenly reveal where this Sean Bean is,” he told his DI as they got out of the car. 

Detective Inspector Urban sighed as he closed the door. “You never know, Dave, we have no idea how it feels when a loved one is missing and I can understand that even the smallest thing can give a relative hope.”

“Lover,” Dave corrected.

The Inspector made a dismissive gesture with his hand. “Lover, mother, father, son or daughter, it doesn’t matter, all they want is for their loved one to return. Mr Bloom is no different,” a small smile graced his lips. “I remember how he kept badgering me until I promised to check into every little detail of the case.”

“I remember he was pretty,” Dave grinned at his superior.

“Shut up,” Karl grumbled as he knocked on the front door.

The door was opened almost immediately. “Inspector, Sergeant, good morning,” Eric said as he stepped aside to let them in.

“Ah yes, Mr Bana, good morning,” Karl said, while he walked past the tall man and into the house. “Good to see you again.”

“Liar,” Dave mumbled, as they waited for Eric to close the door.

“This way, gentlemen,” Eric lead them to the living room where an obviously very nervous Orlando was waiting. 

“Inspector Urban, Sergeant Wenham, thank you for coming,” Orlando greeted them with a handshake. “Won’t you sit down?”

The two men sat on the couch while Eric took the armchair. 

Karl observed Orlando who was pacing up and down in front of the French windows, he was pale and his eyes seemed swollen as if he had cried very recently. Karl looked at Eric and frowned, the man was very ill at ease, he was shifting in his chair, throwing strange looks at Orlando, his fingers thrumming nervously on his jean-clad knee.

Karl looked at Dave and he raised his eyebrows, Dave shrugged, but it was obvious he had noticed the anxious atmosphere as well. 

“Mr Bloom, can you tell us why you asked us to come over?” Karl asked when neither man seemed to want to break the silence.

“Call me Orlando, please,” Orlando said softly. 

“Orlando,” Karl nodded, “you mentioned having new information about the whereabouts of Mr Bean?”

Orlando bit his lip and turned to Karl. “Inspector, what I’m going to tell you will sound fantastic and unbelievable and completely ridiculously, but it’s the truth.”

Dave scowled and pulled a notebook and pen out of his pocket, ready for just about anything.

Eric suddenly stood and said, “I’m going to make some coffee.”

“Eric?” 

“I’m sorry, Orlando, tell them everything, I know the truth but I’m… I don’t want to sit here and…” he made a helpless gesture with his hand and left closing the door of the living room behind him.

Orlando seemed to understand what Eric meant but both Karl and Dave were surprised at the dark haired man’s behaviour.

As he started pacing again Orlando muttered something inaudible then he said. “At midnight last night I was woken up while I was having a nightmare. The nightmare seemed to continue even though I was no longer asleep, because sitting on the edge of my bed was Sean.”

He then proceeded to tell the two police officers everything that had occurred during the night, including Sean’s love making while inhabiting Eric’s body and finally the revelation of his murder. 

Orlando who had dropped into the armchair somewhere in the middle of the story now looked up at Karl with pleading eyes. “I need to know, I desperately need to know,” he whispered.

The door opened and Eric came in with four mugs of coffee and handed one to each of them. “I know it’s hard to believe everything that Orlando has told you, but everything he said is the truth,” he vouched.

“How do you know,” Karl asked a little hostile, “you weren’t even in the room.”

“I know what Orlando told you and I was there when it happened, even if it was…” Eric trailed of embarrassed and Dave and Karl suddenly understood why Eric had left the room earlier.

“Do you really expect us to believe this ridiculous story?” Dave asked incredulously.

“Dave,” Karl warned.

Orlando’s eyes narrowed a little. “I told you it would sound incredible, but I haven’t lied to you!” He placed his mug on the coffee table and stood slowly. “Did you know that the Celts believed that at Halloween the dead would claim a living body to return to their loved ones one last time?”

“That’s a myth,” David stated, “that can’t happen.”

Suddenly there was a whispering sound and Karl saw Eric flinch as his eyes flew to the fireplace, Karl turned to see what Eric was looking at and his mouth dropped open. 

Out of the chimney little wisps of smoke appeared and Karl felt the hairs at the back of his neck stand up. More and more whirling smoke emerged and both Karl and Dave rose from the couch. 

How was this possible?

There was no fire.

Eric stumbled backwards, but Orlando walked closer to the fireplace.

Karl stepped forward, grabbed Orlando’s wrist, and pulled him back. His hand tightened painfully. “What kind of trick is this?” he hissed.

Orlando looked up at him, a small smile played around his lips. “No trick, inspector, no trick, no illusion, nothing. Please believe me.” He pulled his wrist from Karl’s grasp and continued toward the fireplace, the smoke curled around him, ruffling his hair and Orlando lifted his face.

For a minute Karl thought he saw a shape forming in the smoke, but when he blinked it was gone again.

The smoke whirled past him and swirled quickly around Eric, who stood still with a tight look on his face. The smoke drifted towards Karl and then he heard it…

Whispering.

 

{{Heed his words …}} 

 

The smoke curled in front of him and then moved to Dave, seemed to hesitate between them, then returned to Karl. Karl felt shivers like spider’s legs crawl up his spine. 

 

{{ Heed his words… }}

 

The smoke retreated, it went back to Orlando and they watched again in stunned amazement as tendrils of smoke reached for Orlando, enveloped him as if it was holding him, then it slowly dissipated.

Nobody moved until Eric let out a deep sigh. “Fuck, I wish he stopped doing that,” and he sank down in the chair. 

“W-what was that?” Dave asked still watching the fireplace suspiciously.

“Sean,” Orlando answered calmly.

Karl whirled round to face him. “Are you telling me **that** was Sean?” 

Orlando nodded. “You didn’t believe me; he came to make sure that you do. To help me find him…” he stepped closer to Karl and Karl noticed the younger man was trembling. “… help me to give him some peace at last.”

Karl rubbed his hands across his eyes. “I don’t know, this is all too unbelievable, I’m not sure I can ask people to go searching for someone based on this - this tale.”

“It wouldn’t hurt to do a preliminary check, Sir, perhaps two divers… I seem to remember a couple of guys who owe you a favour or two,” Dave suddenly pitched in. 

Large brown eyes were directed at Karl again as he took in Dave’s suggestion.

He shook his head. “I just don’t know…” he muttered.

Orlando moved a little closer and put a hand on Karl’s jacket sleeve. “If it was your lover, Inspector, wouldn’t you want to know the truth, wouldn’t you grab every opportunity to find her… or him?” 

Karl moved his own hand on top of Orlando’s and looked into the soft brown eyes. “I would do everything I could to find… him,” he admitted softly. 

Dave cleared his throat and Karl blinked, he dropped his hand and moved away from Orlando. 

“Okay, this is what we’ll do. DS Wenham and I will go down to the docks you described and check there, I will call in a few favours from a couple of mates and have them dive and search the area. It’s not going to be a major search, that’s something I can’t justify.”

Orlando nodded, smiling brightly. “Thank you, thank you so much,” he told both officers, “I really appreciate what you are doing for me.”

“Yeah, well, you’ve got ET on your side,” Dave muttered, which made Orlando burst out into nervous giggles. 

Karl gave Dave a little push to the door. “Better get this show on the road then,” he told his DS.

Orlando grabbed a coat from the coat rack in the hallway. “We’ll be right behind you,” he announced. 

“No!” both Eric and Karl said at the same time.

Orlando looked from one to the other stubbornly. “I’m not asking for permission,” he said to Karl, “I can drive wherever I like and if it happens to be near the docks then so be it.” Then he turned to Eric. “You can’t shield me from everything, even though I know you want to,” he told the taller man and brushed his fingers over Eric’s cheek. 

Eric sighed and nodded. “I know I can’t, but I can try.”

“But I can,” Karl barked, “I don’t want you there, Orlando, it’s going to be very traumatising. Besides, it’ll take some time to organise it, if I can reach the right people it’ll be no sooner than...” Karl checked his watch, “midday, at the earliest.”

Orlando straightened up to his full height; it still meant he had to look up at Karl. “What do you think this last year has been like for me, how traumatising do you think it is when your lover is holding you and then tells you he is dead? Can you think of anything more traumatising than that?” he ended in a whisper.

Karl’s shoulders slumped. “I have no idea how devastating that must have been for you, Orlando, but this isn’t going to be a walk in the park either.”

“Do you think I don’t realise that,” Orlando shivered, “I don’t **want** to be there, I **need** to be there, don’t you understand?”

Karl seemed to consider Orlando’s words and then come to a decision. “Very well, but you will stay behind the barrier with Mr Bana at all times,” he warned Orlando with a short nod at Eric.

“I will,” Orlando promised. “Shall we go?” When Karl opened his mouth again to protest, he held up his hand, “I can’t stay cooped up in here, but I’ll stay out of your way.”

Karl just sighed. 

Eric too grabbed his jacket and they all left the house. 

 

Once inside the car Dave looked at Karl. “Softy,” he grinned while starting the car.

Karl just muttered an expletive.

~ * ~ 

Orlando squeezed Eric’s hand hard as what was once Sean’s car was lifted out of the water. Muddy, murky river water was running out of the windows as it dangled in the air. As soon as the car was put down, people swarmed over it.

Tents were erected around it to keep it hidden from the public eye, while experts in white clothing and carrying all sorts of equipment were moving forward determinedly. 

Just before all barriers were in place Orlando noticed that the boot of the car was open. Karl was there, reaching inside lifting something out, looking at it intently. Orlando watched as Karl spoke briefly to his DS and then made his way towards them.

Orlando suddenly couldn’t wait any longer, he lifted the red and white tape and slipped underneath it, evading the police officers trying to hold him back. He ran to Karl not hearing the shouts, not noticing Eric trying to follow him but being held back by the police.

He only stopped abruptly when Karl was a couple of feet away from him, holding something in his hand.

Karl halted in front of him, a grave look on his face. “This was taken from his wrist,” he held out something to Orlando and he took the watch from Karl.

He turned it over and read:

_With love, Orlando  
17/04/06_

Not all of the letters were still readable, but Orlando knew what it said, because it had been his last birthday present to Sean.

It was real! 

Sean really was dead! 

Orlando’s knees buckled and he would have fallen to the ground if strong arms hadn’t caught him.

Karl managed to grab hold of the grieving young man, motioning at the police officers to let go of Eric. He held Orlando tightly, wishing he could properly comfort him but he had to keep his distance, he had to trust Eric to take care of Orlando.

Karl looked up as Eric approached quickly, their eyes meeting over Orlando’s head, then with a nod Karl let go of Orlando and let Eric take over.

“I’ll be in touch,” he promised Orlando and walked back to the scene of the crime.

~ * ~ 

_One year later._

 

The man in the bed was tossing and turning, his eyes moved rapidly behind closed lids, his sweaty curls sticking to his forehead as he was caught in a very vivid dream.

His eyes flew open suddenly and he nearly dislodged his lover sleeping peacefully on his chest, as he tried to sit up. 

The man mumbled and cuddled closer, but kept on sleeping.

Eric sank back into the pillows when he realised he’d had a nightmare… again, he sighed and wondered when they would stop. 

He looked down on Orlando; the younger man’s resilience had been formidable, after the devastating events of the year before, he had fought hard to overcome his grief. With Eric’s help of course and other friends, even Inspector Urban had dropped by and he and Orlando had become rather close. 

Sensing the Inspector’s attraction to Orlando, Eric wasn’t too happy about this, but he knew Orlando didn’t see more in the Inspector than just a good friend.

Eric could live with that, he was the one Orlando wanted to be with after he had come to terms with Sean’s death, and he would make sure Orlando would be happy again.

He pulled Orlando up a little so he could kiss the dark curls and smiled at Orlando’s little sniffle, then his smile disappeared.

Orlando had managed to come to terms with what had happened, but Eric was still having nightmares about Sean invading his body. It was an experience he never wanted to repeat again.

Especially the part where Sean had left his body with a final whisper:

{{ I know you paid them off... }}

How the hell had he found out?

The End


End file.
